


Prometo

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [10]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Luthor siendo Luthor, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, bebé Conner, matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Yo, como alfa, ante esta sociedad, prometo cuidarte y protegerte frente a todo peligro que amenace tu vida, mi prestigio, mis honores ya no serán solo míos sino que nuestros y donde sea que estés tú también estará mi corazón”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Prometo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! traigo una nueva parte.  
> Espero que les guste :)

Lena Luthor camino con sus zapatos de tacón aguja en un “tap-tap-tap” muy seguido que agitaba su largo cabello en un suave ondear, detrás de ella, la maleta negra de marca era empujada por su manija, para detenerse en la recepción.

“Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?” preguntó la recepcionista con una sonrisa y Lena bajo sus lentes, dándole una mirada cansada por sobre estos, para preguntarle un muy indignado “¿que con quien cree que está hablando?” cuando otra voz la interrumpe desde atrás.

“Oh no” pronuncian y Lena suspiró, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Kara Danvers con su maleta azul junto a su nerd y totalmente anticuado chaleco de lana rosa claro.

La omega la miró sorprendida.

“¿Y tú qué haces aquí?” preguntó Lena cruzándose de brazos.

Kara dio una mirada incómoda.

“Pues…vengo a la boda” soltó con una sonrisa nerviosa mostrando la misma invitación que Lena había recibido hace un mes “la maternidad claramente tuvo que haber afectado el cerebro de Lex” pronunció ignorando la mirada ofendida que kara le dio.

Una cosa era aguantar que se casara con Superman/granjero/periodista con pésimo gusto de moda y otra muy distinta era que obligará a Lena a interactuar con la familia de dicho Superman/granjero/periodista.

“Fingiré que no dijiste eso” anunció Lex saliendo del ascensor con un Conner considerablemente más grande mirando alrededor con sus grandes ojos verdes y su cabello lleno de rizos.

Soltando una exclamación emocionada Kara se acercó rápido hacia Lex para recordar a quien se estaba acercando y dar un paso atrás, moviéndose nerviosamente mientras soltaba palabras sobre lo mucho que crecen los niños y como recordaba cuando Conner no hacía otra cosa que llorar que Lex por supuesto, solo la escuchó sin decir nada, en perfecta tranquilidad.

Conner miro curioso a Kara para mirar a su madre.

“Mamá” comenta atrayendo la atención de Lex quien lo mira curioso para apuntar hacia Kara con sus manos rechonchas y dedos pequeños que hacen a la omega chillar y reírse emocionada por la simple acción de ser señalada.

“Ella es tu tía Kara” contesta Lex apuntando hacia Kara quien parece brillar de la emoción.

“Hola Conner” saluda estirando su mano para tomar la del niño, pero este estira sus dos manos en respuestas de un gesto universal de sostenme, que la hace sonreír emocionada.

\----------------------------------//-------------------------

Kara nunca pensó que su primo tendría un bebé, bueno, quizás sí, pero había pensado que con otra persona alguien como Lois Lane por ejemplo, claramente no Lex Luthor aunque, viendo al pequeño niño en sus brazos con ojos verdes Kara no puede quejarse al respecto.

“Sabes, la mayoría de los criptoneanos tiene los ojos azules, por lo que tú, serías considerado toda una rareza” comentó emocionada al bebé quien le da una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin poder evitarlo Kara va a besar su mejilla, depositando sus labios sobre la cálida y suave piel para congelarse cuando un “MUACK” la sorprende junto a todos alrededor.

La mirada de Lena voltea, lentamente, totalmente atónita y petrificada hacia su hermano quien tiene sus labios en una fina línea.

“¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?” pregunto moduladamente Lena mientras Kara despegaba sus labios mirando a Conner con curiosidad. El niño parecía totalmente ignorante del sonido que hizo.

“Eso fue un beso” soltó una voz divertida desde un costado de ellos viendo a Clark acercarse hacia Kara para saludarla con un beso a la mejilla que fue seguido por un “MUACK” de voz muy infantil que hizo reír a Kara divertida.

Resulta que Clark tenía un juego con Conner en el que tomaría al bebé de la barriga levantándolo con sus brazos hacia el cielo para acercarlo a su rostro y depositar un sonoro “Muack” en la mejilla que el bebé comenzó a imitar cada vez que veía esa acción o en raras situaciones escuchaba la palabra “beso”

“De todas maneras esta boda fue bastante inesperado” comentó Lena con las manos en la cadera y una mirada reprochadora “tuve que pagar el doble a mi diseñadora para que el vestido estuviera listo” explica para ver a Kara poner los ojos en blanco “¿Qué? Ser la que entrega a la novia es algo importante, y Lex” llama a su hermano quien levanta una ceja en su dirección “no me mires así. De todas maneras, mi hermano y yo tenemos planes muy importantes para hoy así que si nos disculpan” anuncia tomando el brazo de Lex.

Kara le da una mirada confundida mientras Conner balbucea cosas a Clark quien responde con frases como “¿De verdad?” y otras exclamaciones sorprendidas.

“Aguarda ¿Qué planes?”

“Pues manicura, tratamiento facial, ir a ver el traje” explica poniendo los ojos en blanco para mirar a Lex “no lo tomes a mal, sé que Mercy es fantástica, pero no está demás que yo vea algunas cosas”

Lex levanta una ceja en su dirección.

“Claro que no” contesta divertido.

“¡Perfecto!, ahora si nos disculpan nos vamos, Kent ¿puedes llevar mis maletas por favor?, gracias. vámonos Lex” ordena empujando a Lex lejos de los tres que lo observan muy confundidos.

“Eso no estaba planeado ¿verdad?” pregunta Kara con Conner comenzando a hacer pucheros, soltando un breve “Mamá” que Clark responde sosteniéndolo.

“Pues…si algo he aprendido con los años es que los Luthor siempre tendrán sus propios planes” explica Clark y Kara asiente de acuerdo.

\------------------//---------------

“Dios Lex, no me lo puedo creer, de un mes a otro, casi tomó un avión solo para hacerte correr la fecha” explica Lena con una manicurista al frente de cada uno.

Lex se ríe divertido por eso y da muchas gracias a todo ser supremo allá arriba que su hermana no lo haya hecho porque sí, la fecha había sido apresurada, pero Lex de ser por sí mismo tampoco hubiera hecho una gran boda, en realidad simplemente accedió a hacer una boda tradicional era porque Clark quería que todos sus cercanos estuvieran allí y si Clark lo quería Lex lo haría, aunque, a su manera también.

“Dime que no usarás una estúpida falda omega porque o sino juro que será la que se levante cuando pregunte si alguien se opone solo para exigir que te cambies” se quejó y Lex sonrió divertido.

Desde hacía años y años atrás se tenía como costumbre que en matrimonios celebrados por la iglesia los omegas ocuparan un vestido, algunos más tradicionalistas y lamebotas dirían toga, cuyo función seria facilitar la consumación, pero Lex no tenía porqué cumplir eso, tenía una personita de un año y tres meses que aprobaba con su existencia que no era necesario, además de eso también había otros ritos bastante degradantes para alguien que no sea alfa como jurar obediencia y tomar el apellido del otro en otras palabras…tonterías.

“No seas ridícula Lena, si fuera así, yo mismo detendría la boda”

“¿Qué hay de las flores?”

“Rosas y Lirios” La expresión de Lena se relaja ante esto, recordando como las ultimas eran las flores preferidas de su madre.

“¿Fotógrafo?”  
  


“Un tipo molesto llamado James Olsen que al parecer llega en unas horas, Clark se encarga de él”

“¿Qué hay de esa tipa Lane?”

“Ya la tengo muy amenazada y que, por cierto, la ubique en la mesa más alejada de nosotros, no permitiré que sus comentarios me amarguen el día” explica.

Lena le da una mirada desconfiada.

“Me darás el jodido registro y lo revisare luego de terminar este tratamiento” ordeno poniéndose pepinos en los ojos escuchando a Lex suspirar.

“Bien, pero si escucho un Ave María en mi entrada nupcial juro que te echare de la recepción y no, no te guardare pastel”

\----------------///-----------------------------

“Es una pena que tu amigo Bruce no haya podido venir” lamento Martha a lo que Clark soltó algo como que el tal Bruce andaba en Italia y Kara perdió el hilo de la conversación después de un tiempo para interrumpir con su propio tema.

“Entonces…Clark” pronuncia Kara en la cocina junto a Martha Kent mientras su marido y su primo juegan con Conner “no te ves muy nervioso”

Clark le lanza una sonrisa, va a abrir la boca, pero su madre se adelanta “eso es porque ocupo todos sus nervios en la propuesta, debiste haberlo visto Kara, no había manera de calmarlo aun si le aseguraban que con Conner aquí no creo que Lex se vaya muy lejos” comentó divertida haciendo sonreír a Kara al imaginar eso.

Conner ante la mención del nombre de Lex levanta la cabeza como un cervatillo para pronunciar un “¿mamá?” que hace que Martha se acerque a él para comenzar a calmarlo y llevarle un pedazo de manzana que le niño acepta felizmente en su puño, salivarlo un rato y compartirlo con Clark con un “papá” quien, ante la mirada asqueada de todos, a excepción de Martha, se lo come.

“iiiuuuu” pronuncia Kara haciendo una mueca de asco.

Clark se encoge de hombros totalmente feliz para mirar a su padre curioso que se ve horrorizado.

“¿Qué no hacías eso cuando yo era bebé?” su padre hace una mueca de asco soltando un rotundo “no”.

Clark nuevamente se encoge de hombros sentando a Conner en sus piernas.

“Iba a preguntar si estabas triste de dejar la soltería, pero viéndote con cierta personita creo que no tendrá sentido” se ríe haciendo una seña hacia Conner quien con ayuda de Clark se puso de pie para meterse los dos a su propio mundo paternal que hace a Kara mirar enternecida la escena.

“¿Algún día pensó que este día llegaría así?” preguntó hacia Martha quien está haciendo una tarta de manzana.

“¿Me creerías que siempre lo supimos?” pregunta Martha divertida para seguir explicando “sabíamos que había algo allí, nos negamos mucho tiempo a aceptarlo, pero ya ves” mira hacia su hijo y su nieto “hay cosas que uno no puede evitar y quien sabe, quizás algún día te ocurra”

Kara lanza una risa nerviosa soltando un resoplido.

“¿Qué?, ¿yo?” se encuentra con la mirada de Martha “creo que eso no es lo mío, me conformare con ser la tía solterona” comenta divertida viendo la ceja levantada de la otra omega.

“Eso mismo dijo Clark en un momento” canturreo dejando a Kara con una sonrisa tensa y preocupada.

¿Así?

\----------------//---------------

“No”

“Lex”

“No he dicho”  
  


“Lex el Ave maría es una obra típica ¿Cómo es posible que pongas el Vals de Shostakovich pero no el Ave Maria de Schubert?” pregunta indigna alisando las arrugas imaginarias de los hombros de Lex.

Al otro extremo de la habitación estaba Martha quien se había autodenominado la madre de Lex que entró con un bolso enorme comenzando a sacar y murmurar cosas. Entregándole un pañuelo blanco mientras murmuraba “algo prestado” al que Lena levantó las cejas unos segundos para soltar un “OMG, me había olvidado” que hizo que Lex la mirara curioso.

“¿Algo que?” pregunto confundido a lo que Lena contesto como disco rayado.

“Algo prestado, algo azul, algo viejo, algo nuevo”

Lex va a soltar algo sobre “esas tonterías” pero Martha parece leer su pensamiento porque le da la mirada.

“Algo nuevo representa el futuro. Lo viejo lo que dejas atrás para comenzar una nueva etapa-” explica Lena y Lex va a decir que puede quedarse con lo viejo, pero otra mirada de Martha lo hace callar.

Esa mujer da miedo.

“Lo prestado representa la buena suerte y lo azul la lealtad y la fidelidad”

“Solo por curiosidad ¿Clark también se pone esas cosas? porque si no es así diré que esto es muy injusto” Martha le levanta las cejas soltando un “oh, Clark ya está muy listo”

Lena murmura algo sobre cómo se le olvido y él nunca pensó que su hermana fuera tan conservadora en esas costumbres.

“Bueno el traje es nuevo” comentó encogiéndose de hombros y obteniendo la mirada sorprendida de ambas “¿Qué? ¿no lo habían pensado?” ambas titubean unos segundos para luego concluir que les falta algo azul.

En este punto Lena comienza a caminar por la habitación murmurando como se les ocurrió poner todo de blanco y si alguno de los invitados tenía algo azul, pero antes que sacara su celular y procediera a comprarlo por internet golpearon la puerta y Kara entró a la habitación tan incómoda y nerviosa como siempre.

“Clark me pidió que te diera esto” anunció sacando de su bolsillo una rosa azul para entregársela.

Girándola entre sus dedos, observó emocionado la flor para colocarla entre las flores blanca que ya tenía en el bolsillo de su pecho.

“Estamos listos” pronunció.

\--------------//-------------------

Se balanceo un momento en las puntas de sus pies recibiendo otra mirada divertida de su padre y Pete quienes eran los padrinos por parte suya. En las bancas principales estaban su madre sosteniendo a Conner en sus brazos, junto a Kara y Winn mientras, al lado contrario estaba el puesto de Lena junto a un espacio reservado con un lirio sobre la banca para Lilian Luthor, acción que, aunque Lex aseguro que no era necesaria, Clark sabía que sería muy valorado e importante para los Luthor el tenerla presente en un momento como este.

A Clark le gustaba pensar que a la madre de Lex le hubiera agradado.

Una vez designado las primeras bancas el resto de los invitados, con Lana sus gemelos, Lois, Jimmy, Perry y algunas de las trabajadoras de Lex se encontraban ubicados en las siguientes.

Eran pocas personas, pero eran las indicadas.

“Ey, relájate” le susurró Peter “haces que me ponga nervioso y eso que yo ya me case” le comenta a lo que su padre le envía una sonrisa divertida y Clark una mueca de incomodidad.

“Se están demorando mucho”

“Clark, ¿tú crees que Luthor se va a fugar?” pregunta Peter con tono divertido como si fuese una imposibilidad ya sea en este mundo como en otro y Clark sabía que no tenía sentido, pero no podía apagar esa vocecita en su mente que le decía que quizás Lex se había arrepentido.

Permanece unos segundos más allí, moviéndose nervioso, hasta que siente que sus feromonas se están colocando fuera de control por lo que ignorando al cura y a sus padrinos camina hacia su hijo para tomarlo en sus brazos. Conner siempre lograba tranquilizarlo y llevarlo a tierra, calmar a su alfa interior, priorizando la estabilidad de su pequeño, que no se asustara al sentir el nerviosismo de Clark.

“Papá” llamó Conner obteniendo que Clark lo mirara con un “mmm” levantando las cejas para apuntar hacia las flores que estaban adornando el altar “fo”

“flores” indicó cuando el órgano dio la señal y Clark entregará a su hijo a su madre para volver a su posición ansiosa en el altar a un lado del cura.

Echo una mirada hacia sus padrinos, Pete le levantó un pulgar y su padre se veía un poco lloroso y de repente, Mercy y Justicie abrieron las puertas dobles por donde Lex, aferrado al brazo de Lena con su traje blanco y sus ojos verdes, avanzaba por el pasillo con el mentón en alto al ritmo de la marcha nupcial.

Su corazón latía rápido, le costaba un poco respirar y sentía unas ganas irracionales de llorar de felicidad.

Bajando uno de los escalones al encuentro con Lex, tendiendo su mano la cual tomó con la que tenía libre intentando subir junto a Clark en el altar, pero siendo detenido por Lena, quien no lo soltó fijando a Clark con sus ojos.

“Hazle daño y juro que te destripare lentamente cada-una-de-tus-partes” pronunció con lentitud y tono bajo que hizo a Clark tragar duro para asentir con rapidez encontrando su mirada con la de la alfa. Tenía los ojos lacrimosos en una expresión que le recordó mucho a su hijo cuando le decía que tenía que desprenderse de aquel peluche en forma de lobo que tanto amaba.

Unos segundos y Lena lo soltó con dificultad y dolor, porque Lex era su hermano, su guía, el ejemplo a seguir y aunque podían pelearse Clark sabía que no había una forma más profunda de amar que a la manera Luthoriana.

Finalmente tomando la mano de Lex de pie ante el altar dieron la señal para comenzar.

El padre anunció la importancia del matrimonio y de esta ocasión especial que Clark no escucho porque solo podía ver a Lex, oler a Lex, tocar a Lex, tan perdido estaba en la emoción que sentía porque al fin, al fin estarían unidos ante los ojos de todo el mundo. Había esperado tanto tiempo, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos y ahora-

“Clark” llamó Lex a lo que contestó un “mmm” igual a como le respondió a Conner con la mente aun perdida en el espacio hasta que aterrizó cuando Pete lo pellizco haciéndolo retorcerse y soltar un chillido bastante vergonzoso que hizo reír a todo el mundo mientras él tartamudeaba un “¡A-acepto!” que aumentó más las risas y lo hizo mirar a todo el mundo confundido.

El sacerdote se aclaró la garganta.

“Es bueno saberlo señor Kent, pero estamos en la parte de los votos” explicó.

Sintiendo su rostro caliente, obviamente sonrojado miro a Lex quien tenía una sonrisita en su rostro y Clark pensó que, ya que se habia saltado los votos podía pasar directamente al beso y terminar todo esto, pero Lex pellizco su mano y Clark comenzó a soltar los votos matrimoniales establecidos a su estatus de alfa.

“Yo, como alfa, ante esta sociedad, prometo cuidarte y protegerte frente a todo peligro que amenace tu vida, mi prestigio, mis honores ya no serán solo míos sino que nuestros y donde sea que estés tú también estará mi corazón” prometió, tomando una respiración para saltarse el reglamento y seguir con su propio discurso que sorprendió a todo el mundo a excepción de Lex que lo observaba tranquilo “y yo, como Clark Joseph Kent, prometo escucharte con atención, sin importar que las cosas que digas carezcan de lógica y sentido, al menos en los primeros cinco minutos porque en ese tiempo nunca entiendo que rayos planeas hacer” el resto del mundo se ríe mientras Lex suelta una pequeña risa “y sobre todo, prometo amarte a ti y a nuestro hijo sin importar las locuras que digamos o las tonterías que hagamos porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado” finaliza para colocar el anillos con manos temblorosas.

Jesús, si se le caía el anillo Lena lo mataría y de seguro Clark mismo se mataría por la vergüenza. Pensó preocupado para calmarse cuando Lex le dio un ligero apretón de sus manos con una suave sonrisa.

“Yo, como omega, ante esta sociedad, prometo amarte, acompañarte, honrarte y protegerte ante todo peligro que amenace tu vida” anuncia omitiendo la parte de obedecer a Clark, rompiendo el protocolo que envió un ceño fruncido del cura para robar parte del juramento del alfa y proseguir “mi prestigio, mis honores ya no serán solo míos, sino que nuestros y donde sea que estés tú también estará mi corazón. Y yo, como Alexander Joseph Luthor, prometo confortarte cuando todo se vuelva difícil, comprender cuando todo parezca incomprensible y amarte, aunque tenga que tragarme mis comentarios sobre la paleta de colores de lo que quieras ponerte para ir al trabajo e incluso ceder un porcentaje mayor del armario” finaliza y Clark murmura un “gracias al cielo” obteniendo una mirada fulminante de Lex mientras colocaba el anillo ante la diversión de todo el mundo.

Aclarándose la garganta, no sin antes enviar una mirada temerosa a Lena Luthor quien con los ojos reta al cura a soltar algún comentario sobre los votos de su hermano, el hombre proseguí.

“Entonces tú, Clark Joseph Kent, ¿aceptas a Alexander Joseph Luthor como tu esposo y tu otra mitad ante los ojos de Dios y el mundo?”

Un silencio tenso se coloca en el ambiente y Clark siente una oleada de energía y presión en la boca del estómago.

“¡Sí, acepto!” anuncio y Lex esta vez lanzó una sonrisa enorme que hizo a Clark sentirse como un adolescente hormigoso.

15 años.

Se conocían desde que Clark tenía quince años y ahora, ¡y ahora se estaban casando!

“Sí, acepto” escucho a Lex pronunciar en el fondo haciéndolo nuevamente aterrizar y mirar a su pareja ansioso.

\----------------------//------------------

Dándole una mirada divertida y que gritaba paciencia Lex escuchó con atención al cura anunciar que si alguien se oponía a esta unión que hablara ahora o callara para siempre.

Casi esperaba que la bruja de Lane se pusiera de pie y gritó.

Y no se equivocó, pues la mujer gritó un “¡Kent es tu oportunidad para correr!” que sacó más de alguna sonrisita y que Clark simplemente la miró unos segundos divertido, desviando su atención y fijando sus ojos en Lex, haciéndolo sentir cosquilloso y emocionado cuando soltó un “hoy no”

Va a decirle a la bruja de Lane que si quiere correr puede irse de esta iglesia cuando una voz pequeña y chillona que Lex nunca podría ignorar irrumpe el silencio con un “¡MUACK!” muy exigente llamando la atención de Clark y él junto al resto de la multitud.

En los brazos de una Martha muy divertida Conner los observaba expectante e impaciente batiendo sus piernas rechonchas y un puchero molesto.

“Luthors” soltó Lane como si eso explicara toda la situación.

Bueno, su hijo había hablado. Pensó encogiéndose de hombros para tomar la corbata de Clark y tirarlo hacia abajo en un beso que hizo a toda la multitud explotar en vítores. Tomando a Lex de la mano recorrieron el pasillo con la multitud detrás de ellos siguiendo su trayecto, para proceder a tomarse muchas fotografías.

“Bienvenido a la comunidad Kent” lo felicito Ross y Lex no pudo evitar sonreír de diversión pues era costumbre que los rangos menores tomaran el apellido del alfa.

“Querrás decir a la comunidad Luthor” pronunció con lentitud viendo la expresión de Ross caer de un segundo a otro murmurando un “oh, no lo hizo” a lo que Lex sonrió como un tiburón contestando un “oh, sí lo hizo”

Ross envió su mirada tan rápido como si tuviera super velocidad para gritar entre la multitud un “¡¿ERES UN LUTHOR?!”, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo que miro igual de shockeado a Clark.

Pero que bien se sentía todo esto. Pensó emocionado.

Clark se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa incomoda.

“Pues…el apellido de Lex es muy importante para él y lo será para Conner también así que” se encoge de hombros como si todo eso lo explicara.

Ross mientras tanto abría y cerraba la boca aumentando su indignación cuando Lana miro a Lex orgullosa soltando un “Bien hecho Lex” ganando una mirada de su esposo.

Dando su atención a su ahora esposo, noto una cosa muy importante ausente en su traje.

“¿Dónde está tu rosa?”

“¿Qué rosa?” pregunta Clark confundido.

Pueden escuchar el sonido de varias fotografías a su alrededor.

“La rosa azul, ¿Dónde está tu cosa azul?” específica obteniendo una sonrisa traviesa de Clark que lo hace mirarlo atónito cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente “oh, no lo hiciste”

“¿No hice qué?” contesta Clark haciéndose en confundido.

“Dime que no lo traes puesto debajo”

El alfa le da una sonrisa lujuriosa, acercando su boca al oído de Lex para soltar un suave y ronco “tendrás que descubrirlo” que lo hizo sentir cosquilloso.

Sin duda lo descubriría.

**Author's Note:**

> PD: Sip Clark andaba con el traje de superman debajo (obviamente el spandex) XD  
> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
